About The Crying Game
by geeky ramblings
Summary: Miroku takes Inuyasha to a house of ill repute. Warning YAOI!


Title: About the Crying Game  
Author: Tasukigirl78  
Pairing: Inuyasha/Jakotsu (with a little Miroku ejected in there)  
Genre: AU, Dramedy  
Rated: M  
Words: 844  
Beta: kiramaru7

Summary: Miroku takes Inuyasha to a house of ill repute.

A.N. This is a fic gift for abraxas_ren, who requested it at the dabble meme. I hope it lives up to your standards, lol.

Miroku sat against a tree observing the frustrated look on his friend's face. He knew that the hanyou had needs, hell he had needs too, but their female companions weren't willing to help out with the situation. Knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't be getting in Kagome's panties any time soon, the monk decided it was time to take the hanyou to some place where he could relieve his tensions. Ever the lecherous monk, Miroku knew that exact establishment to take Inuyasha; that was if he could get rid of the girls for awhile.

Of course convincing Sango and Kagome to stay behind at Kaede's village had caused Miroku some difficulties, but finally after some sweet talking, he was able to persuade them to wait there. Once he was sure that the women would not be following him, the monk approached his hanyou friend with his plan.

"Inuyasha, it has come to my attention that you seem a little bit…irritated lately," Miroku said with a easy going smile.

"Feh, what is it your business, Bouzu," he growled.

"Easy, my friend, I was just about offer you a way to relieve the 'stress' Kagome has been causing you," Miroku said; trying to tempt his friend into coming with him to the brothel.

"What makes you think I need relief?!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily.

"Everyone needs release from time to time," the monk said lecherously.

Sighing, the hanyou knew his friend was right. The way things were going with the miko from the future, Inuyasha would be dying from blue balls before Kagome decided to bed him. Making a quick decision, he turned towards his friend and said, "Let's go."

Rubbing his hands in anticipation, the monk led Inuyasha to a small brothel that he frequented many times in the past.

After an hour's journey, the two friends made it to the remote location and stepped inside. Once they were indoors, Inuyasha took delight in finding a bunch of pretty girls hiding behind their fans. As the hanyou took stock in a particular woman with long flowing black hair and ebony colored eyes, wearing a lovely pink kimono, the Madame of the bathhouse approached Miroku.

"Can I help you?" she asked; glad for some business during the harsh  
winter months.

"Yes, me and my friend would like your finest women," the monk said  
with a charming grin.

"Anyone in particular?" the Madame, grinning, replied.

"I want her," Inuyasha interrupted as he pointed to the beautiful woman in the pink kimono.

"Wise choice, hanyou, Jakotsu is one our most popular girls here. And what about you monk?" the woman asked.

Miroku, considered each girl carefully until he choose two beautiful girls, who looked suspiciously like Sango and Ayame. Once the women were chosen and paid for, Jakotsu led the silver haired hanyou to her room. After they enter her quarters, she swiftly closed the door locking it behind them. Slinking over to Inuyasha, she pulled him towards the bed and then pushed him down on it.

"Have you ever done this before?" Jakotsu asked in a melodic voice.

"Sure plenty of times," Inuyasha said; lying through his teeth.

Seeing the innocent wonder in the hanyou's eyes, Jakotsu smirked and said, "Don't worry, honey, I will take care of you."

Straddling Inuyasha, she began disrobed herself of her silky kimono. Licking his lips, the hanyou watched as she leisurely untied her obi. As her kimono slipped down her shoulders, Inuyasha could only stare in horror when he saw the flat, muscular plains of Jakotsu's chest, instead of the lush, full breasts.

"You're a man!" he cried; his eyes wide with shock.

"Of course I am a man, didn't your friend tell you?" Jakotsu asked in surprise.

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked; stunned that Miroku paid this man to  
sleep with him.

"All the 'girls' here are men," the cross-dresser said with a smirk.

"So…you are all guys…?"

"Yes, now do you want me to continue or do you want to leave?" Jakotsu asked as he shimmed out of his kimono.

Horny and in need of relief, Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Sure why not."

After all when you have the worse case of blue balls known to mankind, you take what you can get.

THE END


End file.
